


Lazy Sunday

by McG



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McG/pseuds/McG
Summary: James gets back from rowing; they have some quality time together....it's just porn. Fluffy, romantic porn.





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jameshathaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jameshathaway/gifts).



> Dedicated to Leena, who wanted good slow sex fic. I hope this meets the criteria.

It was almost 1pm by the time James let himself back into the flat. Robbie was stretched out on the sofa, perusing yesterday's newspaper, and enjoying the warm autumn sunlight shining into the room.

The river had been beautiful, awash with that weak sun after so many days of endless grey and rain. The water level was high, and the river blessedly empty of other people. 

Robbie smiled up at James as he arrived, reaching out a hand to beckon James closer, and pulling him in for a kiss. James was torn now between showering off the sweat and grime from the exercise, or going to join Robbie on the sofa. The kiss settled the decision, and James slumped down next to Robbie, leaning half on him, and cuddling close. 

"How was your rowing?" Robbie asked. 

"Good," James rumbled, nuzzling in for another kiss. "Peaceful. Sweaty. I need to shower; I'm sorry." 

"Ah, you're alright, pet. You smell nice. Outdoorsy." Robbie made an exaggerated show of sniffing James, snuffling loudly into his neck, and making James laugh and squirm away from the tickling sensation. 

"Anyway," Robbie continued. "I've not showered yet either, so you're in good company." 

"Ah, yes." James told him, mock-seriously. "I did notice the smell. I'm just too polite to say anything." 

Robbie rolled his eyes and kissed James again, a loud smacking peck on the lips. He shoved at James to make space, then sat upright, folding the newspaper and tossing it aside. 

"C'mon then," Robbie ordered, standing and holding out his hand to pull James to his feet. "Come and wash me back for me."

 

Robbie tested the water temperature with his hand then then ducked under the spray. He watched through the shower screen as James quickly shed his clothes, leaving them in a heap on the bathroom floor. As James stepped into the bath to join him, Robbie moved out from under the flow of water, allowing room for James, and grabbed the shampoo bottle to start washing. 

James turned towards Robbie and tipped his head down and forward, silently asking that Robbie shampoo his hair for him. 

"Lazy," Robbie murmured, even as he squeezed more out of the bottle and started working it into James's hair. It was getting longer now, starting to curl at the ends. Robbie scrubbed his finger tips at James's scalp, before returning to finish lathering his own hair, while James rinsed off the suds and reached for his bottle of posh conditioner. 

Once they were both washed and rinsed, Robbie went to reach for the tap to turn off the shower, but James intercepted him, catching his hand and pulling him in close. Pressed up tight together they could both just about fit under the spray of the water. James kissed him again, running a leisurely hand down Robbie's back and then affectionately squeezing his bum. Robbie smiled into the kiss, enjoying the slick slide of two wet bodies pressed together. James' lithe torso under his hands never failed to please him. Whether it was while they were making love, or simply just when bestowing a friendly touch during the normal course of their day. 

"Wash my back?" James asked, his voice still a deep rumble reflecting his tired, turned on state. 

Robbie reached for the shower gel and the scrubby loofah ball that James liked to use, as James turned and braced his arms against the wall, leaning forward so that his head was under the spray of water but his back was mostly not. 

He made a pleased noise as Robbie started scrubbing in small circles. 

"You're like a purring cat, you are," Robbie told him, as James arched his back into Robbie's touch. He crowded back into James' space and pushed him under the water to rinse off the suds. Then, once the water was again running clear, crowded in even closer to press himself against James, his arms curling around his torso in a hug, then sliding one hand down to take hold of James' erection, lazily squeezing and stroking it a couple of times. 

James hummed happily again, tipping his head back towards Robbie's. He reached back with a hand, gripping Robbie's hip and encouraging him to thrust against James in return. 

"C'mon," Robbie said after a moment, successfully managing to turn the water off this time. He reached for both their towels, handing James his before stepping out of the bathtub to stand on the mat and towel himself dry. 

 

Robbie went straight to the wardrobe as they got to the bedroom, pulling out clean clothes: jeans, a grey t shirt and an old, slightly ratty looking, sweatshirt. Good, comfortable Sunday clothes. "I should make lunch," he mused out loud as he did so. "I think we have some cheese left. Though we probably should do a shop today." 

James, meanwhile, had bypassed the wardrobe and all thought of clothes. He'd dropped his towel, pulled back the covers on the bed, and dropped himself into the middle of the mattress, sprawling back into the pillows and watching Robbie intently. 

"You want to go and _get your messages?_ " James asked, incredulously, using one his favourite of Robbie's pet phrases back at him. "Now?!"

"Why, you got something better to do, like?" Robbie asked, raising an eyebrow and trying to work out if James was mocking his regionalisms. 

James smiled, and patted the bed next to him. 

Unable to resist such an invitation, Robbie dropped the armful of clothes he'd been gathering onto the chair in the corner of the room, and climbed into the bed after James, pushing him onto his back and lying next to him. One of Robbie's legs thrown casually over James thighs, he propped his head up on his left hand, right hand resting on James's stomach. 

"Hello," James intoned, beaming up at Robbie. 

"Hi yourself," 

They lay in silence for a moment, just looking at each other, then Robbie finally caved in, rolling over to lie on top of James and ducking his head to kiss him. 

James wrapped his own legs around Robbie's, arms sliding up his back and enjoying the feeling of the muscles in his back shifting and moving as Robbie alternated between kissing him and ducking his head to nuzzle and nip at his neck. 

 

Slowly, Robbie began kissing down James' body, hands moving to caress and grip at strong thighs, as he licked James's cock, sucking the head of it gently. James squeezed his eyes tight shut, and gripped at the sheets with both hands as he resisted the urge to thrust up into Robbie's mouth. Robbie sat up and back, still gently kneading at James's legs, but giving him a chance to catch his breath. 

"Roll over for me, pet," Robbie requested. 

James, anticipating Robbie's intention, grinned widely and complied. He rolled onto his front and settled his head onto folded arms, wriggling slightly to get comfy. 

Once he was settled, Robbie ducked his head back down, biting gently at the muscle of James's arse, and sliding his thumb up from his perineum, all the way to the dimple just above his coccyx. James smiled into the crook of his elbow, and resisted the urge to push up into Robbie's touch. 

Another firm squeeze of his backside, this time with both hands, then Robbie used his thumbs to gently part both cheeks and licked a broad stripe up following the path his thumb had just taken. 

He then concentrated his effort on licking and sucking gently at James' entrance, working at the tip of his tongue into the ring of muscle, and then going back to licking broad stripes over it again. 

James was vocal but nonverbal in his appreciation. Keening and panting raggedly in response, and twitching his hips, trying to get some friction between his cock and the bedsheets. 

Eventually James started to pull away, panting. 

"Stop, stop," he said. 

Robbie sat back on his heels, holding and petting James' calves. 

"Alright, love?" he asked. 

James nodded into his arms, still struggling to catch his breath. 

"Yeah, fine," he looked round, grinning at Robbie. "Just need a minute." he reassured, before rolling over onto his back and to press a hand against his own cock, closing his eyes and taking a few slow breaths in through his nose. 

Robbie grinned down at him, thrilled to realise how turned on James was. 

James opened his eyes and smiled back at him. 

"Want me to suck you?" he offered. 

Robbie didn't bother to respond verbally, merely clambered up over James, until he was straddling his shoulders. James pulled at a pillow to prop his head at a higher angle, and reached out a hand to wrap around the base of Robbie's erection. He stroked the underneath slightly with one thumb, licking a drop of pre-come from the slit and then sucking the glans into his mouth. James worked slowly down, taking more of Robbie into his mouth until the head of Robbie's cock was pressed against the back of his throat. 

James took a controlled breath in through his nose then worked to swallow around the head, managing to work at it for a few moments before he had to pull back completely, panting and swallowing to control his gag reflex. He grinned at Robbie again. 

"One day I am going to manage that while you're coming," 

Robbie's cock twitched in direct response to the thought, and James gleefully sucked it back into his mouth. This time, focusing on licking and sucking gently at the tip, and using his hand to stroke the shaft. 

Robbie loved to watch this, his cock disappearing into the flushed pink of James' mouth. The pleased look on James' face showing how much he was enjoying himself. He stroked a hand down the side of James' face reverentially, pleased that James smiled in response to the touch. 

After a few minutes, Robbie pulled back slightly, and very gently pushed back in. James relaxed a little and pulled at Robbie's hips, encouraging him in his careful thrusts. 

"I want to make love to you," Robbie told him. 

James pulled back enough to respond. 

"Isn't that what we're doing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Robbie rolled his eyes. 

"You're a right workie-ticket sometimes, you are." 

"You wouldn't have me any other way."

"No. I wouldn't." Killing the banter with his sincerity, Robbie climbed off James and rummaged in the bedside table for the bottle of lube. Finding the box of condoms as well, he retrieved one and put it close to hand on the bedside table, before turning back to James. 

"On your side ok?" he asked. 

James nodded, and rolled over, his back to Robbie. He stretched one long arm up, under a pillow and his head, and balanced the other hand on the mattress in front of him. His bottom leg stayed stretched out long, but he brought the top one up and forward, allowing room for Robbie. 

Robbie crowded up behind him, resting his face against James' shoulder and working slick fingers between his legs. He pressed a kiss to the salty skin there, still smelling of the shower gel he'd used earlier, and revelled in the slick feel combined with the hot tightness as he worked one finger slowly inside James. 

"Ok?" he asked. 

James hummed in response, but it wasn't clear whether it was a pleased hum, and his back was a rigid line of tension. 

"James, love. Is this ok?" Robbie asked again, stilling his movement. 

"Yeah. M'ok." James panted.

"Breathe, pet. Relax." 

Robbie kissed James' shoulder again as he felt him comply, and then slowly started to move his finger again, working it deeper now as James relaxed more into the intrusion. 

"Another?" James asked after a few moments. 

Robbie withdrew his hand completely in order to reach for more lube, and then began to work two fingers back into James with an obscene slick squelch. 

"We're going to need to start bulk buying lube at the rate you use it." James said, once again slightly tense. 

"Yeah well, better too much than too little." Robbie informed him. "I'm not risking hurting you." 

"You won't hurt me."

"You're tense again; you sure this is ok, love?" 

But even as he said it, he felt James make a conscious effort to relax once more. 

James concentrated on breathing slowly and allowing himself to get used to the feeling and Robbie's fingers working inside him, stretching and stroking him. He let his mind drift as he relaxed into the sensation, riding a high of oxytocin and thinking how much he loved this man. 

Robbie carefully added a third finger and started to work in a faster, more deliberate rhythm, making sure he stroked over James' prostate with the back of his fingers, though he was limited in what contact he could achieve from this angle. Nonetheless, James grunted in pleasure and started to rock back to meet the thrusts. 

"Want you," James gasped. Robbie kissed the back of his shoulder again, scraping it gently with his teeth, as he carefully withdrew his fingers. 

"You still ok?" Robbie asked, as he rolled onto his back briefly to put on a condom, and apply a slick layer of lube over the top. James was generally fairly quiet and unforthcoming during sex, so Robbie was careful to clarify that he was still enjoying himself during all aspects of their lovemaking. Making sure he was quiet because he was enjoying it, and not because he wasn't. 

"Apart from you being over there, yeah." James answered, cheekily urging Robbie to hurry up. 

Robbie nestled up behind James again, sliding his left hand under the pillow to take James's, as he used his right to guide his cock into position and started to slowly push into James. 

"Keep breathing," he reminded. 

"Sir, yes, sir," James murmured, squeezing Robbie's hand in his. 

Robbie paused once he was fully inside, but only for a moment as James urged him to start moving straight away. 

"I love being close to you like this." Robbie said quietly, as he began slowly thrusting into James. "You're so beautiful."

James hitched his knee even higher up to brace himself, and reached back with his right hand to stroke and grip at Robbie's hip, and down his thigh. Robbie used his own free hand to start stroking James' cock in time with his thrusts. 

"I love you," James murmured. 

"I love you too," Robbie replied, kissing his shoulder again. 

"We should do this more often," 

They rarely found themselves with the time and energy to revel in the glorious slow deliciousness of a drawn out lovemaking session. Their sex life was by no means lacking, but it tended more towards the perfunctory pre-sleep shag and cuddle, rather than an energetic marathon. 

"I'll put it on the calendar for every weekend."

"Mmm, do that. People can invite us to things and we can decline. Sorry, can't come to your barbeque, have a standing appointment. Can't do your boring activity; too busy doing my boyfriend." 

Robbie huffed a laugh, and squeezed his cock a little roughly. 

"Behave, you," 

"Laura will get a shock, next time she invites us for brunch." 

"Oi," 

James chuckled and squeezed Robbie's hip again. 

"Hold on," he asked, "can we move, I want to be able to kiss you." 

Robbie pulled out carefully, making sure to hold the condom in place as he did so, and watched as James rolled onto his back, shifting a pillow around to prop up his hips. Once he was settled, he reached for Robbie again, this time helping him guide his cock back into place. 

James loved having Robbie above him like this. Over him, and surrounding him, and inside him. It was a truly meditative experience, allowing the sensation of touch to overwhelm him, and quiet his overactive brain. All that mattered in this moment was Robbie, and the delicious joy of being close and intimate and sharing this moment. 

He let his mind wander, the urgency and the need to race toward orgasm not yet pressing. Just this, the act of moving together, of sharing this and the way it sparked joy along his soul. James was happy enough to draw this out, to float on the feelings it created. 

He cupped the back of Robbie's head with one hand, tangling his fingers in the hair there, and drawing him down for a kiss. Pulling and tugging on Robbie's lower lip, then nipping along his jawline and biting gently at his earlobe. Robbie let out an incoherent noise in response, and pulled at James' leg, pushing in deeper. He stayed like that for a while, just rolling his hips, buried deep inside and rocking into James. 

James slid the hand that had been in Robbie's hair down. He petted and stroked at Robbie's side and then gripped at his hip, urging him in harder. With his other hand he grabbed at the wooden rod of the headboard, arching his head back and exposing the long column of his throat. 

"God, Robbie," he gasped. 

Robbie dropped his forehead down to rest on James' shoulder as he began to move faster. 

James let out a choked moan and squashed a hand between then to take hold of his cock, stroking it in time with Robbie's thrusts. 

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," he murmured, eyes squeezed tight shut. "Robbie, yes, c'mon." 

"Christ, lad. The way you look," 

"Love you," 

"God, you are so beautiful," 

"I need to-- God, I'm-- Fuck! Fuck! Robbie; yes! I'm going to come; I'm--" 

Taken slightly by surprise at the sudden intensity of his orgasm, James arched up, curling his body up towards Robbie, his left hand grasping and scrabbling at his back, sliding on Robbie's skin, slick with sweat. 

Robbie held still as James came, dropping kisses along his shoulder, wherever he could reach. He waited a moment for James to catch his breath. 

"Can I-- Is this ok?" he asked, moving carefully inside James. 

James groaned at the sensation, overwrought, but nodded his agreement. 

"Slowly," he cautioned, but encouraged Robbie to keep moving. James gripped at Robbie's hips again, helping to set the pace; quickly speeding up as he calmed down a little. 

Robbie kept moving, rocking into James, following his lead. He dropped his head back down onto James' shoulder, grunting slightly with exertion as he thrust harder. 

"God, lad, the things you do to me." he murmured, kissing James' collar bone, then scraping his teeth over it, biting down and sucking gently at the skin. 

"James, god," 

He was quiet at he came, pushing his face into the side of James' neck and groaning. 

There was silence, broken only by Robbie's harsh panting and the sound of James pressing gentle kisses to the side of his face. 

"Ok?" Robbie asked after a moment. He waited for a nod from James before he moved, shifting his weight up, and carefully pulling out, guiding James' leg back down to the mattress. 

He disposed of the condom, and grabbed a handful of tissues from the box on the bedside table, passing them to James to mop at the semen spread over his stomach. 

Robbie flopped down on his side, reaching out to pet at James once he had cleaned up slightly. 

"Mmpf, that was nice," James rumbled, sleepy and slow in his post-coital daze. 

Robbie hmmed in agreement and then snuggled into James's side, pulling the duvet up and over them both. 

"Time for a quick nap before we have to go to the shops I think, pet." 

James opened his eyes to look at him and grinned broadly. 

"Yeah."


End file.
